wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Storm the Ice/Sky/Sand hybrid
Please do not edit, steal or use without Nightgazer the NightWingg's permission. Appearance: "Yeah i get it that i'm not a good hider on the ground" -Storm She has light sand colored scales with pale blue edges. She has a white underbelly red scales in the middle of the sand/blue and white scales. She has white SkyWing shaped horns and white IceWing talons. She has silver specks under her eyes and running down her side. She has navy blue scales running down her back. Her red wings with blue streaks on them are HUGE. They look like a IceWings but are as a bit bigger than a SkyWings. She has black specks around her muzzle and she has a navy blue forehead. She is quite big for her age, bigger than clay and nearly the size of Krestrel. Personality: "Oh don't worry, your death will be injoyable."-Storm to a dragon she is about to assasinate Storm is the perfect assassin, Deady and smart. She is very quick, on her feet or in the sky. She is smart and loves fighting. She is very strong and good at fighting. Many hire her for assassinating dragons but mostly SandWings. She loves to read and write and has actually wrote a scroll about assasinating other dragons. She is very clever and nearly always has a back up plan for when things go wrong. She usually has long and painfull deaths for dragons she is hired to assasinate. Though bellow the assasinating dragon crust she is very friendly and caring. Backstory: "I swear i will find and murder my parents if it's the last thing i do" -dragon Storm and her younger sister Snowviper hatched in the Sky Kingdom. Her parents have hated them always and made them do their work while they just sat around. Not long after Snowviper hatched they realised how dangerous Storm, and maybe her sister, was. They then fled in the middle of the night and Storm and Snowviper woke up alone. They then went to queen Scarlet, though she banned them from the Sky kingdom instead of helping them. They left and diecided to go see queen Glacier. When they arrived they weren't let in. They left to find the Kingdom of Sand. When they found it the war was over and Thorn was queen. Thorn let them live there and they stayed there until Storm was old enough to take care of them both. Queen Thorn found out about how dangerous Storm could be too, but instead of sending them away she let them stay there. When storm got older she was told to be a guard and she did it. One day she went to Possibility. Many dragons found out how dangerous she was. Later that day a dragon asked her to go assassinate a dragon for him. She was shocked at first and then said that she'll think about it. When she returned to the Kingdom of Sand she told Thorn everything the dragon had told her. After Storm had finished talking Thorn said that she may and that it might be a good job for you. She was given two blades with SandWing venom on the edges before she went by queen Thorn. She then took off leaving the Kingdom of Sand behind. She assassinated the dragon and then of course returned to queen Thorn and her sister. She was sent on assasinating missions not just by dragons in Possibility but by SandWings she met in the Kindom of Sand. A year later she was old enough to take care of herself and her sister. She moved to Possibility and started a job there, of course it was a assassinating job but it wasn't for free. She now lives with her 5 year old sister in Possibility with the same job she had when she moved there. She visits thorn once or twice a week. Weaknesses "I'm not weak!" -Storm to her parents in her early life Not many but when dragons start to talk to her about her parents she gets very mad and isn't a very good fighter. If she thinks her sister is hurt or being tortured Powers/Ablilities: "You really think you can beat me?" -Storm The barb on her tail is like frostbreath so it freezes and limb it stabs. Relationships: "I perfer not to get to know the enemy" -Storm Snowviper: She loves Snowviper very much. She wishes that Snowviper hadn't had to live with their parents but she also thinks she won't remeber it because she was so young when she was around their parents. Storm would die for snowviper. Queen thorn: Storm is very loyal to Thorn. She is like a mother to Storm and Snowviper and is glad that Snowviper lived most of her life there. Parents: Storm hates her parents and wants to track them down and kill them. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mary Sues Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)